1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a picture frame combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of picture frames have been developed, in which one of the picture frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,024 to Brizgis, filed Aug. 18, 1922, entitled "SUPPORT FOR PICTURES OR THE LIKE". Another picture frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,680 to Stewart, filed Sept. 7, 1960, entitled "COMBINATION PICTURE FRAME STAND AND HANGER". In both picture frames, there is only one side is available, i.e. only one picture or the like can be disposed within each of the picture frames.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional picture frames.